


the wind picking up my eyes, the blood rushing back to my heart

by catsinouterspace



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Noctis Lucis Caelum Lives, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinouterspace/pseuds/catsinouterspace
Summary: Noctis let out a low whine as a safety pin dug into his skin. “Oh sorry,” the seamstress apologised, quickly moving the pin slightly to the left.Prompto snorted, “Love that it’ll be a safety pin that takes you out after all this.”
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Press Start VI





	the wind picking up my eyes, the blood rushing back to my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



“Noctis,” the man in question turned around, opening his mouth to ask what, but before he could do so a miniature cupcake was shoved into his mouth. “What do you think?”

Considering Ignis was usually trying to force vegetables down his throat, his ten-year stint in the crystal had not altered Noctis’ tastebuds, the cake was a vast improvement. “Pretty good, Iggy.” Noct said, swallowing the mouthful of cake. The cake itself was rich and chocolatey, and the icing was thick and creamy just a step short of being too sweet.

Ignis huffed, “Wasn’t aiming for _pretty good_.” He parroted. “Maybe if I used more self-rising flour, they would be fluffier,” Ignis mused to himself, spinning on his heel to walk back towards the kitchen without so much as a goodbye. 

Noctis watched after the man, unsure of what exactly the importance of the cake was, he was 90% sure there were no important dignitaries meant to be gracing Insomnia until at least next April. Unless he had forgotten something important.

Noctis took after Ignis, following him into his kitchen. The man had always been very precise, asserting that everything should have a place, and everything should be in that place, and his kitchen reflected that to a T. Noctis had always been in disagreement with that philosophy but he had found that Ignis wasn’t above using the blind card, asking Noctis how he expected a blind man to find anything in such a pigsty if Noctis so much as left a shirt unfolded. His tone just dry enough that the King couldn’t quite pick whether or not he was being sarcastic. 

“Uh so is someone visiting?” Noctis leant casually on the bench, waiting for Ignis to send him off with a pile of papers to memorise before the upcoming important meeting that had so callously slipped his mind.

“Not until April.” Ignis assured Noctis, “Giving you plenty of time to focus on the reparations of the city and your current affairs.” 

His tone put Noctis off, “My uh, current affairs?”

“Very funny, Noct,” Ignis said. 

* * *

His time in the crystal had changed Noctis. But frankly the decade apart had changed all of them, the group had splintered over that time, facing different challenges, and now they had all fallen back together. Part of Noctis wanted to go back to how things were before, when the four of them fit together like puzzle pieces, a cohesive family unit. But they had different roles to play now.

Noctis was King. He had grown up knowing that he would someday bear the title, but it felt odd and ill fitting. He was thankful for his chance to fill the role, his chance to help rebuild Insomnia, and hopefully the rest of the world. Reclaim it from the evils that had fell upon it. He had expected to die on that throne. He _had_ died on that throne. But he had been given a second chance to fix things. 

Somethings, however, never changed. Gladio had two hulking beams of wood in his arms, one slung over each shoulder. Noctis dragged one along behind him. 

“Might need to train a bit harder there,” Gladio smirked, adding on a sarcastic “Your majesty.”

Noctis shot him a withering glare. A group of other citizens were also carrying supplies, some holding beams steady and others knocking hammers into them. An older man directing the entire process. Noctis enjoyed spending time here on the ground. He wasn’t sure of the place of a king in this brand new world, but it felt right being here, playing an active role in rebuilding with his subjects. 

“Plus, if you build some more muscle, you won’t look so scrawny in your suit.”

Noctis groaned, Ignis had been hassling him about booking an appointment to get a new suit, but he wasn’t quite sure why. He’s other ones fit fine, and it wasn’t like he spent much time in them anyway, preferring to opt for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Dragging around building supplies was hard enough without a tie suffocating him during his efforts.

* * *

Noctis let out a low whine as a safety pin dug into his skin. “Oh sorry,” the seamstress apologised, quickly moving the pin slightly to the left.

Prompto snorted, “Love that it’ll be a safety pin that takes you out after all this.”

Noctis shot him a withering glare. He stood up straight, his arms held up in a dramatic t-pose as a lady wrapped pieces of fabric and measuring tape around him in a seemingly patternless manner. Prompto sat cross-legged on a chair in the room, as he patiently awaiting his turn at the torture, he flipped through a magazine displaying an array of formal dresses and suits.

“Oh my god Noct this one has chocobos on it!” He turned the magazine to face Noctis, the glossy pages showing a five-year-old in a bright blue suit, adorned with a pattern of the frolicking birds.

The seamstress turned to look as well, appraising the image that Prompto held up, her brow furrowed. “Well, I don’t think it would be quite an appropriate fabric for the occasion,” she paused for a second, “but maybe…” She quickly pinned together the fabric she was holding before darting out of the room.

“Dude, what occasion? I thought Iggy just thought we needed a wardrobe update.”

Noctis half shrugged careful not to jostle the fabric too much, he’d assumed the same, despite Ignis’ lack of vision he still managed to look the most together of the bunch. “Maybe he’s planning like a dinner party or something?” 

* * *

Thing officially got weird when after a training session, Gladio got teary.

It wasn’t as though Noctis hadn’t seen him cry before, it just didn’t happen often, and never about anything important. When Gladio was genuinely upset he was more likely to get quiet and sullen or loud and mad. Tears were reserved for a sad ending in one of the books he churned through, or, on one drunken occasion, how much he loved cup of noodles.

Gladio reached out a hand to grasp Noctis’ shoulder. “I’m just so proud of you.”

Noctis froze, hovering awkwardly for a second; turns out spending a decade separate from all other living creatures doesn’t actually improve your social skills. “Uh thanks.”

“After everything that had happened, I didn’t think this would every happen, you know.” He holds Noctis at arm’s length, considering his charge.

Noctis nodded curtly, unsure why exactly this training session was so much more emotional than the other ones. It had taken a while, sure, but Gladio and the others had stopped staring at him all the time, as though if he wasn’t being watched he’d disappear. Noctis hadn’t objected to the attention. At the time he almost felt as though he would disappear too. Still, things had faded back into, well okay not normalcy, but at least something different. They were all busy. They had a new world to build, after all.

* * *

Noctis awoke to a sudden burst of light entering the room. He groaned, shoving his head into his pillow, briefly startled by the tuft of blond hair there. He blinked blearily. Ignis woke him up like this only a couple of days a week now, days when he had duties to attend to or his advisor decided that despite Noctis’ age he still couldn’t decide to sleep until late afternoon. Prompto, however, was always long gone on these occasions. Noctis would stumble to the kitchen, still half asleep desperately in search of a coffee to find Prompto just returning home, already having gone for a run and had breakfast, probably already making himself lunch.

As much as Noctis loved the idea of waking up with his boyfriend, the blond’s taste for actually seeing the sunrise meant the experience was a rare one.

“How are you two still sleeping?” Ignis asked.

Noctis turned to face the clock on the bedside table, his worst fears confirmed when the numbers informed him it was 6:47 in the morning, a time that should only be seen if one had spent the night chasing a high score on a video game, not a time to wake up to.

“What?” Prompto sat upright, he seemed just as confused as Noctis despite already being alert. 

“We have so much to get ready, I want you to check that the arrangements are how you want them, and we never discussed if you wanted the cupcakes around the main cake or on a separate table, and of course you’ve both got to get dressed, and I’ve hired people to actually try and make your hair presentable.” 

Prompto ran a sheepish hand through his blond hair that currently spiked up in every direction, one prominent cow lick flipped over his forehead, sticking out like a unicorn horn.

Noctis let out a muffled groan into his pillow.

Prompto and Ignis both turned to look at him.

“I didn’t quite catch that.” Ignis said curtly.

Noctis put all his effort into rolling over, so his mouth would be free from the cushiony softness that was trying to lure him back into the world of dreams, “Whyyyy?” 

Ignis snorted, “It’s not too late to change your mind Prompto,” He offered a humorous grin, “If he can’t remember your wedding day, I don’t know how he’ll cope with your anniversary.” 

And with the advisor turned on his heel and exited the room, hopefully to get some coffee because Noctis was pretty sure he was hearing things.

“Dude, what?” 

Noctis let out a sharp exhale through his nose, as close to a snort as his tired body would let him, they’d been dating for how many years now? Honestly, it gets hazy considering if one counts the crystal or not. And Prompto still calls him _dude._

“Noctis.” Prompto said sternly enough that it helped to clear a bit of the morning fuzz that was blanketing his thoughts. “Did you hear what Ignis said?”

“Gonna marry you,” Noctis mumbled into his pillow, “Love you, Prom.”

Prompto rolled his eyes, taking desperate measures, he shoved his ice-cold hands under the shirt Noctis wore to bed. The King let out a high-pitched squeal, launching himself away from Prompto.

Noctis stuck out his bottom lip, “How could you betray me like this?”

“So, are you awake now?”

“Yeah,” Noctis said, feeling the cogs in his mind begin to whir into action as he realised what exactly had happened in the last ten minutes, “Wait, fuck, what?” He said in quick unison, going through the same process Prompto had but now on speed run in order to catch up.

“This has got to be a misunderstanding, right?”

“Right.” Noctis replied, “So we uh, should go explain that right?”

Prompto nodded. Sliding out of bed, he grabbed the closest pair of jeans, hurling Noctis’ over to him as he pulled his own on.

The pair stepped out into a whirl of activity. Leaving their bedroom was nearly like entering an alternate reality. A man with streamers raced past them, the golden white of them trailing behind him, two women heading the other direction at a similar speed, danced around the loose tendrils before continuing on their way.

Prompto and Noctis turned to stare at each other for a second, “The kitchen.” 

The cupcakes piled up almost to the ceiling. They were the most beautiful things Prompto had ever seen, with tiny chocobos about to take flight on them.

Ignis flashed from one side of the kitchen to the other without a moment’s hesitation. Until he spotted Noctis and Prompto.

“What are you two doing here, you need to be in the south wing getting dressed!” He exclaimed.

“There are a lot of cupcakes!” Prompto blurts out, as though that is the most pressing manner.

Ignis’ face softens for a moment, “We thought it would be a good idea for all of Insomnia to take a break from all the rebuilding efforts.”

“Noctis, can I talk to you for a moment?” Prompto didn’t wait for an answer before dragging his boyfriend out of the room, halfway down a hallway and into a closet, the only space that seemed to be free from the bustling activity. 

Noctis rubbed at the back of his neck. “I think this may have been my fault.”

“What?”

“Well, I kind of told Iggy and Gladio that after everything you were going to be like… ever at my side.” Out of context the words did seem overtly like a marriage proposal.

Prompto snorted, “Can’t believe you secretly proposed to me and I didn’t even know it.”

“Can’t believe I didn’t know it.”

The two broke into a fit of giggles. Prompto pressed his hand over his own and Noctis’ mouth to stifle them as they heard footsteps approach and then race past them.

“Everyone’s really gone to a lot of effort, huh.” Prompto mused.

Noctis bit his lip, _fuck it_. He dropped onto one knee. The cramped space didn’t give him the opportunity to make this movement graceful, and he bumped his nose against Prompto's crotch.

“I don’t think now is the time for a closet blow job, Noct.” Prompto snorted.

“Hey!” Noctis tilted his neck up at an awkward angle so he was staring at Prompto, “I’m proposing, jack arse.”

Prompto just started laughing harder, “Well we’ve already established I’m shit at recognising when I’m being proposed to.” 

Noctis glared at him, but his lips kept faltering up right into a smile despite his attempts at being serious. “So, will you marry me? It’s sort of an urgent question.”

Prompto’s face broke out into a broad grin, “I thought you’d never ask.

* * *

And being able to eat the chocobo cupcakes only accounted for about 10% of that positive answer.


End file.
